


Last Friday Night

by the_darkest_soul



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Drunk Derek, Drunk Stiles, Fluff, M/M, Werewolfs can get drunk, bond, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 09:23:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11986908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_darkest_soul/pseuds/the_darkest_soul
Summary: Last Friday nightYeah we danced on tabletopsAnd we took too many shotsThink we kissed but I forgotYeah we maxed our credit cardsAnd got kicked out of the barSo we hit the boulevardWe went streaking in the parkSkinny dipping in the darkThen had a menage a troisYeah I think we broke the law.





	Last Friday Night

Stiles woke up to find himself naked in a large bed that wasn't his and a breathing person who turned out to be Derek, also naked, laying next to him. This wasn't so surprising since he and Sourwolf were dating but he didn't remember how he got there. Only thing he remembered was going to the bar alone and a moment when he met Derek. His phone was not only showing 12 am but also like hundreds of calls and messages from his dad. "I'm screwed" he thought before he felt a strong arm wrapped around him and a soft kiss on his cheek.  
"Hi there." Derek whispered.  
"Hi..."Stiles spoke before he turned around. "Derek.." he started.  
"Yeah?" Hale looked at him worried.  
"Even when werewolves get really drunk... they still remember everything right?" Stiles asked embarrassed.  
"Yes.. why?" At first older one didn't get but when he saw the look on his boyfriend's face he got it. "You don't remember last night?" He asked smiling.  
"Not a thing.." Stilinski admitted. "Total black hole."  
"This is going to be fun." Derek laughed."  
"It's not funny you dumbass. Just tell me what happened and why I have like a million missing calls from my dad." human growled turning red.  
"Okay..." Hale said still smiling.  
-Friday night 9 pm-  
Stiles was in the only club in Beacon Hills drinking his beer and trying to separate himself from the world when he saw Derek who sat next to him.  
"What are you doing here?" The boy asked.  
"You didn't answer my calls so I decided to find you." Hale explained.  
"You didn't have to...." Stiles' eyes were running everywhere trying to avoid Derek because he knew he wouldn't hide the fact that he was already a little bit drunk.  
"Yes I did. Besides what are you even doing here?"  
"Drinking?"  
"You know what I mean." Stiles didn't say anything more but he didn't have to. He was Derek's mate and the werewolf knew exactly what was happening.  
"Okay bring it on." Alpha just said before he was rewarded by the cutest smile in the world.  
At first they started with beer but soon it was replaced by shots.  
"...And Scott's face..." Stiles laughed finishing the story of when they were hunting that kanima.  
"Hard to forget." Derek laughed with him.  
"I luv you srwlf.." human mumbled.  
"Yea I know.." Hale smiled.  
Suddenly Stiles shushed him by placing a finger on his mouth.  
"Listen.." he whispered. "You hear that?"  
"What?"  
"Our song." A wild smile crept onto human's face before he dragged Derek to the middle for a dance to Katy Perry's "Last Friday night".

"You really call it our song?" werewolf asked laughing.  
"Yea, why?"  
"I thought it was more romantic."  
"We will talk about it later." Stiles said grinning.  
After they took another few shots Stilinski thought it was good idea to dance on the table regardless of his boyfriends protest what cost both of them getting kick out.  
Stiles didn't want to go home yet so he took Derek into the woods for a walk.  
"So..." Hale spoke as alcohol went off a little bit and they were walking in the total darkness."This is The Day?"  
"Yea...." human responded sadly.  
"How do you feel?"  
"In the morning it was hard and I really wanted to be alone tonight but I'm glad you found me." Stiles admitted stopping so he could look into Derek's eyes.  
"Anything for my mate... " Derek whispered. "You know that we're bonded right?" he asked worried that maybe he forgot to tell him something.  
"Yes Asswolf." the boy smiled. "And I'm really happy about it." he leaned to the kiss but he stopped halfway his eyes shining from the moonlight.  
"What is it?" werewolf tensed and his eyes changed into red.  
"Relax... Turn around."  
As Derek did so Stiles showed him something he forgot exist, a large spring in the middle of the forest.  
"Do you think what I think?" human asked into his ear with devilish grin. "Let's take a swim!" he shouted before Derek could even answer.  
In a millisecond he teleported from Hale's side to the edge of the water.  
"You coming?" he asked joyfully, taking off his shirt.  
Derek just sighed smiling and slowly approached him. He loved how childish his boyfriend could be.  
"I don't have my swimsuit.." Hale complained playfully.  
"Me neither.." Stiles whispered seductively into other one's ear as he took off his pants and boxers before he jumped into the water.  
"Isn't this illegal?" alpha asked taking off his clothes before he followed his soulmate.  
"Probably." the boy smirked before he pulled Derek's body closer and kissed him." I love you..." he breathed into Hale's mouth as werewolf's hands rested on his hips.  
"You're repeating yourself." Hale pointed.  
"I know." Stiles smiled wrapping his l legs around his waist.  
"I love you too.." red-eyed whispered.  
They'd probably get it on right there if not Derek's supernatural hearing,  
"Somebody is coming." he warned.  
"Then they'll be forever scared by a sight of naked teenage boy and his werewolf." Stilinski joked but Hale was serious.  
"It's your dad." he said with a straight face,  
"Shit." human cursed getting off Derek before they got out of the water and putted on their pants. "How far?" he asked.  
"Two minutes."  
"Then we better run." Stiles laughed as he gabbed Hale's hand and lead him through the forest to his loft. "It was close.." he grinned as they closed the door.  
"You know that if your dad would ever find out about it he's gonna kill me?" Derek asked rhetorically.  
"He won't.." human smiled cockily before he gave his boyfriend a long and lustful kiss into his lips. It's all it take for Derek to stop being mad.  
-Now-  
"Please tell me that there is no photographic evidence of that night..." Stiles moaned in horror as Derek stopped talking.  
"Can't promise that.. People in that club were very pleased with our dancing moves.." Hale smirked.  
"Oh my god... I'm so screwed..." Stilinski hide his head under the pillow before they heard a loud knocking into the front door.  
"I'll go." werewolf said and left his boyfriend alone in bed thinking about last night until he hear a well known voice from the hall.  
"WHERE THE HELL IS HE?!" his dad shouted. "STILES STILINSKI GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE, I NEED TO TALK TO YOU!"  
"Oh... my.... god.... DEREK!" Stiles screamed as he got dragged off the bed.


End file.
